There are known in the patent literature various proposals for gambling systems employing telecommunications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,279 describes a method for providing targeted profile interactive pay television displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,482 describes a home merchandise ordering telecommunications terminal which employs a bar-code reader and a merchandise catalog.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,730 describes an automated sweepstakes-type game which is designed to be used on banking system computer terminals such as ATM or POS terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,913 describes a direct telephone dial ordering service system in which a calling customer can order products and/or services from a given vendor without voice intervention using a telephone as a subscriber interface device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,787 describes a concurrent game network in which a master game terminal is connected in a computer network with a plurality of slave game terminals. The terminals include touch screen display.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,882,473 and 4,764,666 describe an on-line wagering system with programmable game entry cards and operator security cards which employs a smart card in a special purpose terminal which is located at a gaming station. The terminals in the various gaming stations are interconnected by conventional data links. The smart cards are personalized for each participant and for operators. This system is also described in an article entitled "Lotteries and Smart Cards, by Cliff Dutton et al, SCAT '89, Conference Proceedings: Smart Card Applications and Technology, pp 165-171.
An article entitled "Application of Card Technology to the Casino Environment" by Walter H. Wellman, SCAT '89, Conference Proceedings: Smart Card Applications and Technology, pp 172-182, describes the use of smart cards in gaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,705 describes the use of telecommunications systems for lotteries and describes a telephone-based system employing an operator who speaks with the customer.
None of the above-mentioned prior art patents relate to pay television systems.
In an article entitled "An Evolutionary Approach to the Development of Two-Way Cable Technology Communications" by James B. Wright et al, IEEE Transactions on Cable Television, Vol pay television-2, No. 1, January 1977, the development of two-way pay television systems is proposed for various applications, including shopping.
In a publication entitled "VideoGuard Secure Pay-TV Access Control" dated December, 1989, published by News Datacom in London, England, at page 2, a possible application of smart cards in TV merchandising is mentioned. At page 4 it is stated that "Smart cards can be used as debit cards to purchase merchandise."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,701 describes a viewdata system and apparatus which utilizes, without modification, a conventional television receiver for providing interactive communication between a host computer and a consumer.
The following U.S. patents are representative of the art found in the U.S. patent literature: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,424; 5,036,461; 4,875,164; 5,173,589; 4,893,248; 4,959,783; 4,494,197; 4,323,770; 5,175,416; 5,038,022; 4,969,183; 5,181,107; 5,034,807; 4,689,619; 5,077,607; 4,958,381; 4,450,477; 4,928,168; 4,926,256; 4,455,570; 4,926,255; 5,172,413; 4,864,110; 4,962,531; 5,068,894; 5,036,389; 4,968,873; 5,128,523; 5,162,638; 5,081,680; 5,191,410; 5,111,030; 4,558,464; 5,065,235; 3,845,277; 4,980,542; 5,105,268; 4,978,839.